


My fantasy

by mycatsarecute03



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatsarecute03/pseuds/mycatsarecute03
Summary: This is my second fan fiction in english! Now I’m really into Biadore ships haha I LOVE THEM so much uwu. This fan fiction I wrote it after I listened to the song call Fantasy by khai dreams  So I kinda got inspiration from the lyrics. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it:-) and sorry for my grammar T_T ~





	My fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction in english! Now I’m really into Biadore ships haha I LOVE THEM so much uwu. This fan fiction I wrote it after I listened to the song call Fantasy by khai dreams So I kinda got inspiration from the lyrics. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it:-) and sorry for my grammar T_T ~

My fantasy 

Adore doesn’t like to listen to pop music. She doesn’t hate it, It’s just not her kind of music.

Adore prefer to listen to Rock, Metal and something similar.

But lately she begins to listen to some acoustic or pop song which is comes with totally cute and sweet lyrics.

She’s not really sure that why she starting to listen to it. Maybe it’s because she wanna sing this kind of song for her girlfriend Bianca.

Her girlfriend is older than her. Obviously. And she’s not really a fan of rock music. She said it makes her feels dizzy. Well, She can understand why.

— 

“ Hey “ Adore softly pokes Bianca’s shoulder who sitting on the bed next to her.

Bianca turns her head away form the book that she’s reading and looks at Adore.

“ Yes ? “

“ And did I ever get to tell you what you’re mean to me “ Adore sings in soft and whispery tone of voice while lay hey head on older one’s shoulder both arms start to hug Bianca. 

Bianca smiles.

“ Well, Then tell me. “ She pats Adore head and start to laughing softly , She adores Adore so hard.

Adore snuggles her face into Bianca chest and start to sings again

“ And did I you know you always like a fantasy. “ 

Little shy baby hug her girlfriend tighter and trying to hide her face in Bianca chest because her face is too red right now.

“ You’re my fantasy too.“ Bianca looks at her girlfriend who’s trying to hide her red face and laughs. She pats Adore head softly and kiss it.

Smile appears on Bianca face. She grabs Adore face and makes Adore looks at her with both hands and rub those fulffy cheeks with her thumbs.

Bianca always being soft to Adore. Only Adore.

“ Well, That was good “ She grabs Adore waist and pull her body closer.

“ I know right! “ 

“ I found this song on spotify “ Adore laughs

“ I never listen to it because it’s not really my kind of music, but I don’t know suddenly I wanna give it a try so I listened to it “

Bianca nods her head and let’s her girlfriend talks.

“ And then I thought you’ll like it “ Adore give Bianca a very big smile. “ So I sang it to you “

“ I do like it “ Bianca kisses Adore forehead.

“ But not that much “ 

“ Why.. “ Dissapointment appears on Adore face.

“ You know, I like you even more than the song. “ Bianca laughs out hard when she saw her girlfriend face.

“ Hey! Don’t ever tease me like this again!” Adore laughs 

“ You crazy old lady “ Adore kisses Bianca Both cheeks and also her lips.

“ Crazy old lady that you love. “ 

“ Yeah, I fucking LOVE this old lady. “


End file.
